


Tenth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is a lot kinkier than Dean thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenth

**Author's Note:**

> Tenth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dean couldn’t believe that it was his little vanilla brother, of all people, who brought it up first. He had never done anything really kinky before, so it might have taken Dean a few minutes to close his mouth again, after Sam casually suggested to try bondage.

"You know what we should do? You, fucking me, with my hands tied behind my back. What ya say?"

So here they are, and Sammy looks just gorgeous like this. His long and tanned legs spread wide open, his pink hole loose from where Dean had fingered him earlier. His balls hang heavy between his thighs and he tries to get some friction from where is cock rubs against the sheets.

Dean hasn’t even touched himself yet, but he’s panting heavy, like he has run for miles.

"Fuck, Sammy, you should see yourself! All spread wide open and waiting for me to take you. Aren’t you? Waiting for your big brother’s cock? And you can’t even touch yourself, you just have to take everything I’m gonna give you. Fuck!"

Sam moans, low in his throat.

"Please! Please, Dean, fuck me already! Want it so bad. Want you to hold me down and make me take it."

So Dean kneels behind him, flush against his brother’s body, and gives Sam, what he does always - everything.


End file.
